


Мой мир изменился (и укутал меня твоим теплом)

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Рей-центрик, пост-ТЛД, светлый квартет, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Уже долго Рей не была по-настоящему одинока. И теперь не могла представить себе мир, в котором они четверо были бы не вместе.





	Мой мир изменился (и укутал меня твоим теплом)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my world is changed (cradled by the comfort that is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034523) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 



Снова увидеть Финна — облегчение.

Она провела столько времени, волнуясь о нем, надеясь, что он выживет, и теперь, увидев, как он бежит к ней, Рей почувствовала, словно у нее гора упала с плеч. Она почти забыла, что потеряла Люка, так и не узнав его, что потеряла Бена Соло сразу после крохотной искры надежды, что он вернется к Лее.

В объятиях Финна, чувствуя его дыхание у уха, ощущая свет в нем, она чувствовала, что все ее тревоги ненадолго ушли. Остались только она и Финн, и этого Рей хватало, чтобы быть счастливой.

— Я скучала по тебе. — Она, вероятно, даже не должна говорить этого. Финн наверняка уже все понял, ведь Рей все еще крепко держалась за него, несмотря на то, что они отстранились друг от друга. Но она хотела, хотела сказать вслух, потому что так Финн казался еще более реальным.

— Без меня бесить Первый Орден было не так весело? — Рей знала, что Финн подразумевал, что и ему без нее было невесело. Она закусила щеку, надеясь, что не расплачется. Рей так по нему скучала.

— Конечно, нет, но ты бы возненавидел этот остров, — ответила Рей. Она представила, как Финн увидел бы поргов и тут же взял Люка за ухо, чтобы утянуть его на «Сокол» и больше не слышать их тихого щебета.

— Но не настолько, как Джакку, — усмехнулся ей Финн.

Рей не смогла сдержать смех и на секунду отвела взгляд, чтобы вытереть ладонью уголок глаза. 

— Да, вероятно.

— Но теперь мы снова вместе, — сказал Финн тихим голосом, словно никто не должен был услышать этих слов, кроме Рей, словно Рей сейчас — единственный важный для него человек.

Рей так сильно его любила.

— Да, да, сейчас все хорошо.

*

Рей встретила По, как только Финн отпустил ее и отправился проверить Роуз.

Она понимала, что они с По говорят впервые, но у нее уже было такое чувство, что она вечность его знает. Рей знала его через Лею, Финна и Би-Би-8. Она знала, что По — лучший пилот Сопротивления, что он будет бороться за него изо всех сил. Знала, что он стал другом Финна, когда у того ничего не было, и сыном Лее, когда она потеряла своего. Рей знала, что он дорог многим важным для нее людям, и поэтому она чувствовала, что тоже может доверять ему, что он будет дорог и ей.

Рей поняла, что его будет легко полюбить. Они сидели вместе, пока Финн оставался с Роуз, и наблюдали, как он заботится о той, что была с ним, когда Рей и По не могли.

— Ты останешься с нами? — спросил По. Рей не знала, имел ли он в виду Сопротивление или их с Финном. Возможно, и то, и другое.

— Я бы этого хотела, — ответила Рей. Она, вероятно, должна была решить проблему со световым мечом, но надеялась, что для этого ей не придется снова покидать их.

— Рад это слышать, — сказал По, и он был действительно рад. Рей стало интересно, всегда ли он так щедр на улыбки.

— Я счастлива быть здесь, — ответила Рей. Кроме того, от Сопротивления осталась лишь группка людей, и она хотела остаться ради них, помочь им всем, чем сможет.

Они помолчали. Большинство людей улеглось рядом с ними. Финн уснул, лежа на полу около Роуз, устроившись головой на куртке. Внезапно Рей почувствовала усталость, ведь она была на адреналине, и теперь, когда опасность миновала несколько часов назад, она поняла, что наконец может отдохнуть. Рей собиралась сказать По, что хочет лечь спать, когда он вновь заговорил.

— Знаешь, что мне сказал Финн, как только пришел в себя? Он спросил, где ты. — По посмотрел на Рен, словно пытался прочитать ее. Она предположила, что он действительно ничего не знает о ней, если только Лея не рассказала ему что-нибудь. Чувство близости и нежности пока было односторонним, но Рей надеялась, что это изменится.

— Я думала о нем каждый день, — честно сказала она. Рей думала о том, как увидит его снова, что скажет, как снова обнимет его.

По так красиво и по-настоящему улыбнулся ей, что Рей с легкостью улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Они уснули рядом друг с другом, соприкасаясь руками, в пределах досягаемости Финна.

*

Рей познакомилась с Роуз, когда та наконец очнулась. Первым Роуз увидела Финна, потом медика. Рей наблюдала со стороны, заметила, как при виде Финна просветлело ее лицо, и подумала, что он тот, кого Роуз любит.

Рей быстро обнаружила, что Роуз была так же предана Сопротивлению, как и По. Как Рей и Финну, ей пришлось побороться, чтобы здесь оказаться. Как По и Рей, она думала, что Финн был одним из самых удивительных людей в галактике.

Они иногда работали вместе, ремонтируя сломанные двери или голопроекторы. Что напомнило Рей о Джакку, но работать с кем-то было намного лучше.

— Знаешь, ты теперь тоже герой Сопротивления, — заметила однажды Рей. Они работали со спидером, Роуз рассказывала о том, что По оказался точно таким, каким его описывала сестра. Теперь Роуз и По проводили вместе много времени: Роуз была заинтересована в том, чтобы стать пилотом, а По взял ее под свое крыло.

— Да, но я — просто я, — ответила Роуз и поморщилась, воюя с особенно тугим болтом.

— И ты герой Сопротивления, как По, как твоя сестра, — повторила Рей, потому что Роуз была героем. Рей слышала о том, что Роуз и Финн сделали в Канто Байт. Если о том, что они сделали, еще не начали рассказывать истории, то пора начать.

— Ты же знаешь, что такие слова от тебя дорого стоят? — рассмеялась Роуз.

— Роуз, — простонала Рей, закатив глаза. Она позволила себе тоже улыбнуться, потому что она не могла сопротивляться выражению лица Роуз, ведь ее улыбка достигала глаз.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Роуз. Она потянулась к руке Рей и сжала ее. — Спасибо, Рей.

Рей ничего не ответила, только сжала пальцы в ответ и задумалась, нормально ли это, что так много людей заставляли сердце биться чаще, словно по команде.

*

Чаще всего они проводили время вчетвером. Началось все с Финна и Рей — они снова были неразлучны, а Роуз устроилась у Финна под рукой, потому что из них всех он лучше всего пах. Потом они облегчили жизнь генерала Леи, вытащив По на обед.

Они вместе ели, вместе работали, проводили свободное время вместе. Иногда и спали вместе. Началось все с того, что Рей составила компанию Роуз, чья боль от потери сестры все еще была свежа. Потом к ним присоединился Финн, ведь он был так же, как и они, одинок в своих снах. И, наконец, По, который, очевидно, захотел проводить с ними еще больше времени.

Уже долго Рей не была по-настоящему одинока. И теперь не могла представить себе мир, в котором они четверо были бы не вместе.


End file.
